


Connections

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Hurt, I do not like Leandra, and my poor boy Logan has a bad relationship with her, semi-abusive parent, sorta happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: Logan Hawke can’t take the blame anymore. So, he speaks up. When that doesn’t go to plan, he storms off and makes a friend.





	Connections

Logan Hawke was to blame for everything.

 

From the moment he and his twin sister Marian were born, they were the reason for all the misery in their family.

 

At least Mari was closer to their mother than Lo was.

 

When Bethany died, Leandra couldn’t even look at the twins.

 

When they got to Gamlen’s place after finally gaining entry to the city, she only spoke to Carver and Mari.

 

Lo was left out.

 

That’s okay though. He was used to being the unwanted child.

 

Then one night, Leandra got drunk. It had been a month and Gamlen had brought home some alcohol. Cheap ale but Leandra drank more than her fair share.

 

She turned on Logan quickly enough.

 

“You were her big brother, Logan! You were ssss’posed to protect her!...You let mm...My baby die...She should be here...If only you had been a good...A good boy for once…”

 

Logan was used to these rants. At least Leandra was usually sober when she started. But her being drunk...It made it sting more...She hadn’t said it, but Logan knew she meant “She should be here instead of you”...

 

And so, he snapped too.

 

He stood up from the small dinner table all of a sudden, and looked his mother straight in the eyes. Something he hadn’t been able to do since his father died.

 

“Maybe, if you weren’t such a selfish bitch, who relied on other people to fix your problems, and actually took initiative for YOUR OWN FUCKING CHILDREN, BETHY WOULDN’T BE DEAD. DON’T YOU DARE BLAME HER DEATH ON ME. I DIDN’T KILL HER. DO YOU HEAR ME?! I. DID NOT. KILL. BETHANY. YOUR OWN NEGLECT DID.”

 

The palm that struck his cheek hurt, his mother's wedding ring cutting in and leaving a small bleeding wound. He was breathing heavily, knuckles white as he gripped onto the table.

 

His mother was seething, face like murder, eyes empty of any love or compassion.

 

Logan fled the house, slamming the door shut behind him as he stormed out into the freezing cold night air. He isn’t sure how long he ran for, but when he stopped his lungs were burning and he dropped to his knees behind a building, trying to catch his breath.

 

Once he had, he brought his scarf up to his face.

 

And he screamed.

 

He screamed until anger and grief weren’t choking him. Screamed until fat tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks and he was shaking and shivering.

 

If anyone thought he was getting murdered, well, they weren’t very concerned.

 

Eventually he had to stop. He lowered his scarf from his face, and tired breathy sobs left his lips. He couldn’t bring himself to cry properly anymore. He was surprised he even had any tears left.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder all of a sudden, and when he looked up, there was a dwarf with blonde hair pulled back and abnormally large crossbow attached to his back.

 

He nodded towards the inn, the hanged man Lo thought it was called, in offer of a drink.

 

Lo sniffed and nodded, and took the hand being offered to pull him back up on to his feet.

 

He was glad to be inside, even if the place smelled of ale, mead and stale piss. It was warm, the large fire roaring in the fireplace, and Lo was more than happy to take a seat in the corner of the room and rub his face with his scarf until he hoped the tear tracks were no longer visible.

 

When he removed the scarf again, the dwarf was back and sliding a  tankard of..Something, across the table to him.

 

“Drink, it’ll warm you up.”

 

Logan nodded silently, not thinking to question it much. He slowly took it and rose the tankard to his lips.

 

Then immediately began coughing as soon as he took a sip, choking as the alcohol burned his throat and he slammed the cup back down on the table, causing a small spill.

 

The dwarf burst out laughing, then quite easily chugged his own.

 

Logan watched in horror and worry, and wondered how the dwarf wasn’t dead by the end of it.

 

He also had a few burning questions though, to accompany the burning in his mouth.

 

“Um...Who are you?”

 

The dwarf smiled and winked, then offered a hand for Lo to shake.

 

“The names Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong. What about you? It’s not often I find a kid in the middle of the streets. You can’t be, what...Older than fifteen?”

 

That brought a tight smile to Logan’s lips, and he let out a breathy chuckle.

 

“Yet you still bought me a drink..? I’m twenty one, for the record. And my name is Logan...Logan Hawke…”

 

Varric raised an eyebrow at that. Logan had a feeling he recognised the name. But he never said anything. Instead, he pointed to the wound on Logan’s cheek.

 

“What happened there?”

 

Logan winced and looked down. The pain had long since numbed but thinking about it…

 

“...Nothing…”

 

He knew it was a lame excuse, vague if anything, but Varric didn’t push. And Logan was grateful for that.

 

He did plan to either ask another question or just drink his drink in silence, but the the tavern door is swinging open and there’s a familiar voice calling his name.

 

“Lo!”

 

He looks over and sees his sister racing towards him, and in a matter of seconds, she’s pulling him up out of the seat and hugging him tightly.

 

Lo just hugged her back, feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes again. He fought them back though, and rubbed at his eyes furiously once she pulled away.

 

Lo looked at Varric, who was smirking at the two of them, and Logan thought he better introduce them.

 

“This is my sister...Mari.”

 

Mari grinned and wrapped an arm around her brothers shoulder, giggling and winking at Varric.

 

“Before you ask; I’m the older twin. Thanks for finding my idiot brother. I was sure he had went and wandered off the docks or ended up in the Viscounts underwear drawer.”

 

Logan’s blue eyes widened and he turned to stare incredulously at his sister, who in turn just stuck her tongue out.

 

Varric chuckled and stood up, patting the both of them on their arms.

 

“Need directions back to your Uncles?”

 

Lo was confused for a few moments, wondering how Varric knew they were staying with their uncle, but then he remembered that Varric recognised his name and Gamlen isn’t exactly unknown in the city…

 

Logan shook his head.

 

“No thanks, I think we’ve got it. But um...Thanks for the drink.”

 

Varric smiled and shook his head, then offered them a piece of paper. Mari took it, Logan figured he could ask her about it later.

 

“No problem kids. Stay safe out there.”

 

They both nodded and replied with “We will” at the same time, and then Mari was dragging her brother out of the inn and back out in the cold. She did pull off her cloak though and throw it over her now very concerned brother.

 

“What are you…?”

 

“You’re freezing, and I feel warm anyway.”

 

Mari shrugged nonchalantly, and Lo just sighed as he pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

 

“Is she…?”

 

“She pretty much passed out straight after you left. Carver is looking after her. Gamlen said to give you some time….Logan?”

 

Logan make a small inquisitive noise, turning his gaze towards the ground and kicking a rock once it came within reach.

 

“...No ones angry at you...For what you said...In fact, I had to stop Carver from lunging at mother for hitting you...You’re right, you didn’t do anything wrong…”

 

Logan just sighed quietly, shrugging. He was too tired to talk about this...It was comforting to know he wasn’t completely hated though..

 

“Thanks, Mari…”

 

His twin bumped shoulders with him playfully, and he looked up to give her a weak smile.

 

Whatever the morning brought would be hell he was sure, but at least for tonight he could rest easy.

 

There was still that note Varric handed them though…

 

-

 

Dear Hawke Twins.

       My brother and his people have heard of the work you’ve done so far for the Smuggling group and mercenary company.

 

In eleven months time, we are planning a trip into the deeproads.

 

Hope to see you there.

 

Sincerely, VT.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Tumblr: hoehoehoelt


End file.
